vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Steadfast Maul
That is the name over the door. Steadfast is the interface island for the World of Greyhawke. More actually the Eyrian Empire. Spacecraft, both technological and magical are asked to stop here. The Maul is a large shopping center that is a cross between a modern mall on Earth and an ancient bazaar. Slick stores rub shoulders with merchants seated amid their wares. The Mail is a known location for dimensional inversions. Newcomers are warned not to go down any hall that is not on the map provided. They may go down that hall never to return. Shops Anton Expediters An office of the Interdimensional trading company. It is headquartered on Greyhawke and originates from there. This is a through mix of theology and business. Anton will engage in travel, transport, manufacturing, and trade. They are mentioned as the source for the engines on the Eyrian Battlejammers. Most of the current knowledge of Dimensional Travelers comes from Anton Expediters. Anton Expediters is not dealing heavily with Earth at this time due to the fragility of the magic situation and breakout. They have sent an eager and willing trade mission to scout the territory. Bob Gets You There Expensive, instant bulk transportation to any place Bob has been. Bob has been a lot of places. Bob has a curtain wall and a bunch of communication magic. Bob will also pay a decent premium for new locations. The standard fee is 5000 crowns. One person two miles or a full load around the world. Calla's Charms A local Azurite witch that sells jewelry, charms and simples. The shop is a small walk in. She will perform minor healing or other Craft related things. She lives behind the shop. Sonja Traveler bought two amulets of protection from evil from her. Holidaie Inn Terra sourced, another Earth that Greyhawke frequently deals with.. No advertizing intended here. They were invited in. The Inn provides good clean rooms of a neutral character. The attached restaurant is closer to the typical Greyhawken tavern in character. The food while more varied than the typical tavern carries is sourced from local dishes and menus. The decor makes an effort to be more Terran in character without the deliberately plastic look of MacDonald's. They are saying slow food here. Sit down and enjoy. The bar is known for the wide variety of spirits it carries as well as having more than one kind of beer or ale. The bar has attracted the reputation of being the island meet and greet location. Untypical of Greyhawke the back bar is the elaborate setting seen in Victorian revival locations on Terra. MacDonald's Sourced from Terra. The store is a loss leader. It is there so the Terran rapid repast franchiser can state "Billions Interdimensionally Sold". Those that have been to Terra and eaten at their restaurants state that the food is actually better than the average MacDonald's. The Menu is typical fast food. Limited, fixed their way. The main exception is they do carry beer and don't card anyone. Decor is deliberately bright and plastic to set it apart from all the taverns filled with dark wood. Category:Greyhawke Category:Greyhawke Gazetteer Category:Supernatural Category:Outsiders